BOOK ?: Darkest chapters (Terminado)
by 4G0TT3NM4N
Summary: One-shots sobre las cosas que pasan en secreto en el mundo de BOOK I: Blood Retribution, se recomienda primero leer el fic riginal para entender estos cortos. ADVERTENCIA: Escenas sexuales Hardcore, se recomienda discreción.
1. Capítulo 1

**BOOK ?: Darknest chapters**

**Capitulo 1**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS HARDCORE**

* * *

Astrid se encontraba en su cama pensando en el hombre que amaba, desde que desapareció un deseo primario se hizo más fuerte en ella, quería tenerlo a su lado pero le era imposible intentó dormir y soñar con él, una mujer como ella, fuerte e independiente nunca pensó en que necesitaría un hombre, apoyó su cara contra su almohada arrepentida de lo que antes decía y pensando en su amado se durmió sonrojada dejando volar su imaginación.

_Ella se encontraba en una habitación teñida de rojo sangre, había una gran cama matrimonial del mismo color, giraba a todos lados intentando saber en dónde estaba, un aire caliente recorrió su cuerpo, nerviosa intentó explorar su entorno desconociendo el porqué estaba ahí aunque sospechaba que le iba a gustar._

Astrid se encontraba en su cama boca a arriba agitada, seguía durmiendo pero inconscientemente se tocaba con una mano su pecho y con la otra acariciaba su rosada flor que se encontraba húmeda por el excitante juego que le hacía a su intimidad.

Ella lo quería, lo amaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que aquel hombre la hiciera suya, deseaba tener en sus manos aquel órgano sexual de desconocido tamaño, le resultaba placentero pensar en eso.

_Astrid seguía en aquella habitación y se sorprendió al ver a su amado aparecer frente a ella, quería llorar de felicidad al verlo una vez más y fue a sus brazos para sentir su calor pero no sucedió porque aquel hombre la detuvo de los hombros para ser él quien se acerque a ella y abrazarla y explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de la rubia, poco a poco sus armaduras iban cayendo entre besos y caricias que se volvían más frenéticos a medida que se despojaban de sus trajes, ella se sorprendió al quedar en una ropa interior muy provocativa, la tela era lo suficientemente transparente para creer que no existía, aquel guerrero de ojos oscuros, vacíos y sin vida agarró bruscamente a la rubia y la tumbó sin delicadeza contra la cama, ella estaba asustada y a la vez excitada, el guerrero se acercó lentamente hacia ella como fiera acorralando a su indefensa presa, sin importarle nada se abalanzó contra ella y arrancó la poca ropa que la protegía, empezó a acariciarla y a lamer su piel, apretó lastimando sus suaves pechos, aquel guerrero se había convertido en un animal pero ella lo disfrutaba quería eso, la criatura siguió saboreando la piel sudorosa de su víctima hasta llegar a su vagina, respiró pesadamente sobre su entrada haciéndola gemir y eso lo motivo a violar aquella virginal flor con su áspera lengua, ella se aferraba a la cama, apretaba los dientes ante aquel asalto hacia su persona, pero no podía defenderse porque estaba sumida en el placer de ser sometida por el hombre que amaba, aquella fiera con el rostro bañado con los fluidos de su presa se acercó a darle un beso a aquella mujer que deseaba ser castigada por haberse corrido sin su permiso, mientras sus lenguas batallaban por quien tomaría el control un tramposo y enorme miembro perforó sin aviso la sagrada entrada de su víctima, ella gritó de dolor al sentir como la rompían por la mitad, estaba tan excitada que el dolor se convirtió en placer deseando que la destruyera, que usara su cuerpo como le plazca, que marque su piel con sus garras, que grabe en su dilatado coño que le pertenecía, que era suya, de su propiedad, sangre corría por la entrepierna de aquella abusada y ex-virgen mujer generando en la bestia un frenesí de embestidas brutales contra el útero de la rubia, ella solo pudo gruñir y gemir ante tal asedio._

Astrid roja y sudorosa gemía de placer soñando con el guerrero que tanto amaba, su entrada húmeda de tanto deseo no dejaba de gotear como grifo malogrado, seguía sumida en su sueño carmesí mientras su mano masajeaba con intensidad uno de sus pechos y con el otro intentaba detener aquella entrada que necesitaba ser tapada con el miembro del guerrero sanguinario.

_Poco a poco su útero cedía ante el constante asedio del enorme ariete, hasta que un golpe demoledor hizo que su verga entrara hasta el fondo de las entrañas de su presa y liberar todo su esperma deformando su vientre haciéndole parecer que tenía un embarazo instantáneo, ella gritó nuevamente por los muros de su castillo derribado y cruelmente conquistado, ella literalmente se sentía destruida y cuando creyó que todo había terminado, sintió como el animal la colocaba en posición del perro sometido y como su ano era brutalmente violado y sin piedad abriéndose paso a través de aquellas inexpertas paredes, los ojos de la joven estaban en blanco, no podía mostrar gesto alguno salvo el del extremo dolor combinado con placer mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos con cada embestida, ella ya no sentía como se vaciaba su vientre de ese líquido blanco y espeso que tanto quería tener dentro de ella, pero fue recompensada al sentir con dolor como una segunda oleada de invasores recorrían todo su interior, sus intestinos estaban saturados de aquel liquido viscoso, ella no sintió el momento en que el guerrero retiró su órgano destructor pero si sintió como su estómago se retorcía y sin la posibilidad de moverse arqueo su espalda levantando el trasero y pujar intentando quitarse ese líquido de sus entrañas._

_Al final quedo sola, aquella criatura había desaparecido y ya no volvería jamas, recostada en su cama empapada en sudor y semen sonreía completamente satisfecha, destruida pero satisfecha, cerró los ojos para dar por finalizada aquel sueño que deseaba volver a tener, pero en la realidad con su amado que aún se encontraba desaparecido._

Astrid despertó agitada, estaba sudando profusamente, sintió algo extraño en su mano y al verla bien se dio cuenta que había mojado la cama con sus fluidos sexuales, avergonzada se dirigió al baño, se quitó su ropa y se dispuso a darse un relajante baño con agua fría, ella frotaba tallaba suavemente su cuerpo con la esponja, sus pechos, su vientre quien al frotarlo sonrió imaginándose que algún día sería madre, la espuma cubría la mayor parte de su sexy cuerpo desnudo, cuando la ducha terminó de lavar su cuerpo no se dio cuenta que en su espalda había cinco marcas de garras, marcas color rojizo que podrían confundirse fácilmente con un tatuaje, pero en realidad eran heridas cicatrizadas de un animal, el cómo lo hizo nadie lo sabe y Astrid simplemente lo ignoraba.

* * *

**Hola a todos como un agradecimiento por su constante apoyo a BOOK I Blood Retribution he escrito por primera vez una escena LEMMON pero del fuerte, espero que les haya gustado**

**COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS.**

**PD: Quiero saber si este tipo de materias es bien recibido, para poder moderar o disminuir un poco el nivel, el porque es para no recibir quejas y no ser baneado, porque probablemente publique otro capítulo con similar formato, por eso para evitar problemas quiero sus comentarios al respecto.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BOOK I Blood Retribution, y de antemano aviso aquí y ahora que habrá continuación, el prototipo se llama BOOK II: Obsidian Mirror, daré más detalles en el fic original.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**BOOK ?: Darknest chapters**

**Capitulo 2**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS DE INCESTO ****EXPLÍCITO**

* * *

En una habitación alejada de toda posibilidad de interrupción y/o oídos ajenos, se encontraban dos hermanos, hombre y mujer, gemelos, ambos de pelo largo y rubio, ella estaba encima de su hermano con un gesto psicópata, su hermano estaba desnudo y se encontraba tumbado en el suelo debajo de ella, tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer su hermana con su cuerpo, cuando ella se enojaba nada la detenía.

El hermano estaba a merced de su hermana y mujer, vio cómo sonreía de manera cruel y seductora, mostró un dispositivo explosivo, una granada corrosiva de tubo largo y liso, el joven con miedo preguntó.

-P-para qué e-es eso- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Para castigarte- dijo susurrando mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermano.

Ella estaba en su periodo el mismo día cuando invadían la cueva y su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera más impulsiva y salvaje, ella metió la granada por el trasero de su hermano y sacó el seguro para activar el contador de detonación, el joven no sabía que hacer, no podía gritar porque su hermana posó sus labios sobre los suyos, un beso eterno si no fuera por la falta de aire, intentó detenerla pero sus feromonas que emanaba de su cuerpo lo extasiaban lo suficiente como para que no escapara.

-Ahora dime- dijo con una voz suave y dulce -¿Quién es tu jefa?- mientras enterraba más el aparato explosivo.

-E-eres tú- dijo aterrado porque el contador bipeaba a mayor velocidad.

-No te escucho- dijo su mujer con voz seductora mientras sonreía del mismo modo.

-ERES MI JEFA, MI DUEÑA- gritó aterrado porque la granada estaba a punto de desintegrar su trasero -SOY TU ESCLAVO, TU HUMILDE SIRVIENTE Y ¡YA QUÍTAME ESA MIERDA!- gritó con más fuerza al escuchar que el contador terminó.

-Así me gusta- dijo retirando el artefacto explosivo arrojándolo a un lado, lo curioso era que no explotó pero el joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al escuchar a su hermana -ahora tu recompensa- dijo su hermana con lujuria.

Dicho esto se levanto mostrando su húmeda intimidad al único que tenía el derecho de verlo, el joven tragó saliva mientras veía su pene erecto por el susto de su vida, sin aviso ella se sentó de golpe sobre el órgano sexual de su hermano haciéndolo retorcer de dolor por tal violación, ella excitada subía y bajaba golpeando con rudeza la entrepierna de su adolorido hermano gemelo.

Brutacio seguía siendo violado por su hermana quien gritaba con lujuria y deseo, insultaba al aire por la sensación que tanto la excitaba, el hermano miró hacia donde estaba la granada y abrió los ojos como platos al ver una banderita que salía de por un extremo que decía "BANG!", volteó la mirada a su hermana tronando los huesos de su cuello, su mirada era fría y tétrica, ella se asustó mucho porque solo ponía esa cara en muy reducidas ocasiones, mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que su hermano había invertido los papeles, ahora era él quien tenía el control, su hermana estaba confundida, casi nunca se dejaba someter por su hermano, tal vez se pasó con la tortura, seguía en trance hasta que un golpe que le llegó hasta el útero la despertó completamente, ella gritó ligeramente al sentir el órgano de su hermano perforar su interior, él se acercó a ella mostrando sus afilados dientes, sus escamas empezaron a formarse en todo su cuerpo y humo verde salía de su boca, agarró los pechos de su hermana con sus garras haciéndoles pequeñas heridas, ella estaba aterrada pero el calor de sus cuerpos, el olor de su sudor y el humo tóxico la drogaron, envuelta en químicos inflamables y el deseo carnal ella se dejó manipular, ya no le importaba los papeles, no le importaba si la lastimaba, no le importaba si llegara a matarla en el proceso, solo quería que continuara por la eternidad.

Brutacio asediaba la entrada de su hermana a un ritmo alarmante, su órgano había crecido en longitud para perforar mejor las entrañas de su hermana y mujer, ella lagrimeaba por cómo su hermano perforaba cual taladro el muro de la entrada de su útero, sin previo aviso el joven nublado por la lujuria, el deseo de carne y su bestia interior volteó a su hermana aún estando dentro de ella, quien gritó por el dolor ante tal temeraria maniobra, él la estaba cabalgando con fiereza, adentrándose más en su interior mientras ella hacia jadeaba con la mirada perdida en la nada, el tenía sus brazos apretando el pecho de su hermana, su sangre era como afrodisíaco para el joven quien como un toro rugió mientras revolvía intensamente su ya maltratada sexualidad, el joven se apoyo hasta estar cerca del oído de su hermana, quería decirle sus últimas palabras.

-ESCÚCHAME BIEN PERRA, A MÍ NO VAS A VENIR CON TUS ESTUPIDECES, ENTIENDES- dijo con voz grave aquel animal que la estaba violando, ya no era su hermano pero le gustaba y solo afirmó forzudamente -AHORA SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS- dijo por última vez aquel salvaje que seguía destruyendo el interior de su hermana.

Brutacio dio una gran embestida entrando de golpe hasta el fondo del vientre de su víctima, deformándolo en el proceso y descargando su semilla en su interior ella solo suspirar al sentir ese calor abrasador que se escurría por su pisada flor, estaba satisfecha con lo que había pasado y cerró los ojos para dormir pero los abrió como platos contrayendo sus pupilas al sentir nuevamente el taladro de su hermano violar su ano, golpeando todo lo que se interponía en su entrada siguió embistiendo sin cesar hasta que una chispa incendió el lugar envolviendo a los hermanos entre abrazadoras llamas, su hermana ya no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no sentía su cuerpo ni sus entrañas, se había desmayado mientras el joven seguía asediándola hasta que descargó su semen caliente dentro del trasero de ella despertándola nuevamente quien volvió a gritar para quedar nuevamente dormida, el hermano rendido se tumbó sobre su hermana golpeándola en el proceso pero no le importaba, estaban dormidos abrazados envueltos en llamas hasta que con el pasar de las horas el fuego se extinguió pero los gemelos inmutables siguieron durmiendo desnudos sobre el suelo.

Su hijo se encontraba durmiendo en el cuarto de sus padres acaparando toda la cama, después de todos ellos no durmieron ahí, el pequeño roncaba plácidamente mientras sus padres seguían en el suelo del cuarto de mantenimiento de las instalaciones de la cueva.

* * *

**Hola, que tal pervertidos, jaja, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este libro secreto revelado para ustedes, díganme sus opiniones y críticas por favor, necesito ayuda para que este pequeño fic quede bien para todos.**

**AHORA LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**roger. min2014: tienes razón, yo tenía la misma idea, me había arrepentido de publicarlo diciéndome "en qué rayos estaba pensando" no he leído 50 sombras de grey porque no tengo dinero por el momento, si esta bien que bueno porque seguiré escribiendo.**

**maylu-liya: dicho y hecho, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**the-rider-sel: espero que este capítulo esté entre tus expectativas, intento no parecer repetitivo con el cap anterior, hago lo que puedo con el tiempo que tengo (que no es mucho), espero que te haya gustado, espero tus comentarios.**

**AVISO: he actualizado mi perfil con una pequeña historia propia ademas de proyectos futuros, mandenme PMs con cualquiera que les gustaría, yo los leo y así poder escoger el más votado, junto con sus comentarios de la pequeña historia "****MI VIDA, MI MUNDO Y UNIVERSO"**** que poco a poco iré publicando, que les parece.**

**BUENO, GRACIAS POR LEER PERVERTIDOS, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS, CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA PRIVADA O CUALQUIER COSA MANDENME PMs GUSTOSO LO LEERÉ, NOS LEEMOS.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**BOOK ?: Darknest chapters**

**Capitulo 3**

**ADVERTENCIA: PEGI +18**

Un hombre de corpulento, de pelo negro y mirada seria caminaba por las calles de una de las ciudades de la corporación, ciudades que aceptaban sus reglas y eran protegidos por un enorme domo, las personas que lo habitan son en su mayoría ladrones, asesinos y violadores, y nadie podía hacer nada para detenerlos. El hombre caminaba entre las calles hasta dar con un bar al que decidió entrar, vio como un sujeto era arrojado hacia la calle rompiendo la ventana en el proceso, caminó hasta el mostrador siendo observado por todos los clientes con miradas punzantes pero este los ignoraba, al llegar pudo ver a la mujer que buscaba siendo abusada por un delincuente, éste con ira agarró el cráneo del sujeto y habló.

-Quien eres tú para tocarla- su voz era fría y furiosa.

-Nadie en especial, solo quería pasar un buen rato con esta pe...- sonaba altanero pero no pudo completar la oración al sentir su cabeza siendo aplastada.

El hombre reventó el cráneo del insolente con su mano sonando como una nuez quebrarse desparramando sangre y sesos.

-Te dije que no te debías meter conmigo- señaló retadora la chica del mostrador -un placer volver a verte- dirigiéndose al hombre que la salvó con una sonrisa -Patán-.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho por hacer- ordenó seriamente el hombre.

La pareja se retiraba del lugar sorprendiendo a los demás clientes, la chica se mostraba alegre y de cierto modo excitada al ver como su hombre liquidaba al sujeto que osó tocarla, ante esa idea se aferró a él con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasadas las horas ambos se encontraban en la casa de la chica, era algo humilde pero tenía lo necesario para vivir bien, no tenía mucha área pero lo compensaba el hecho de tener dos pisos, lo importante era que había una enorme cama en la habitación principal donde la pareja recibiría la noche de deseo y pasión.

Ambos estaban desnudos con solo una luz que marcaba sus siluetas mientras se besaban tomándose las mejillas y abrazándose para sentir el calor del otro.

-Heather porqué vives aquí- su voz era preocupada mientras tomaba sus negros cabellos -sabes que hay mejores lugares donde podríamos estar juntos-.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora por favor- se sentía algo frustrada pero sonrió -por ahora, te necesito a mi lado-.

* * *

El hombre levantó a su amada con ambos brazos y la llevó a la cama recostándola con delicadeza, entres besos y caricias ambos se decían frases como "te amo", "te quiero" Y "te deseo", Patán mordía suavemente el cuello de su amada haciéndola suspirar mientras recorría su esbelto cuerpo con su mano, recorría por sus senos y aprovechó para apretarlos y sentir su suave contextura, recorriendo su delicada figura avanzó frotando su vientre y sus caderas, bajó un poco más hasta llegar a su húmeda intimidad, ella siguió suspirando mientras se mordía el labio para intentar no gritar mientras su hombre metía y sacaba sus dedos dentro de ella, siguieron así por unos segundos hasta que se decidió que había que pasar de nivel, dicho esto Patán mostró su enorme miembro apuntando al rostro de la chica que se veía impaciente se comenzar, ella con maestría le hacía una felación al hombre que amaba, adoraba verlo gruñir y decir su nombre entre suspiros, sin previo aviso Patán agarró fuerte la

cabeza de Heather y la empujó contra él haciendo que su miembro entrara a lo más profundo de su garganta y se corrió soltándola, se preocupó al verla toser mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca, tragó todo mostrando al final una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que al hombre inquietó y sin previo aviso fue arrojado hacia la cama y una mujer que se posicionaba encima de él.

-Te gusta la vista- rió mostrando su ya lubricada intimidad sorprendiendo al soldado mientras gotas de su lubricante femenino caían sobre su pecho drogándolo con esa esencia, su mirada llena de deseo y lujuria no tenía comparación, ella lo amaba con el alma y en carne se lo demostraría -estoy lista- dijo en un susurro y se apoyó sobre el erecto miembro de Patán.

Una estocada y un grito de dolor bastó para dar inicio al sexo desenfrenado entre estas dos personas que se amaban, el fino líquido rojo que emanó de la entrada de Heather despertó en Patán la bestia que tenía en su interior, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus uñas se volvieron garras, su pelo se erizó y rujió cual depredador salvaje asustando a la pelinegra, este sin embargo aún seguía consciente y esto no evitó que dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Heather se movía de adelante para atrás en posición de cuadrúpedo mientras Patán la embestía encima de ella, el placer y el dolor por ambas partes era como un afrodisíaco exquisito que lo obligaban a seguir con más fuerza y mayor velocidad, ella aún no explicaba cómo logro encajar su miembro dentro de ella, pero esas dudas se fueron con cada golpe que martillaba la entrada de su útero, Heather jadeaba y suspiraba, ligeros gemidos de una criatura indefensa ante aquella bestia que la hacía suya mientras más era embestida hasta que gritó al sentir un liquido caliente fundir sus entrañas, Patán se sentía en las nubes, creía que estaba en lo más alto del cielo y no quería dejarlo por el miedo de volver a sentir el infierno y las pesadillas, esto hizo que reanudaran en otra posición para sorpresa de su victima quien seguía en trance por la divina sensación del amor, pero ese amor se rompió al sentir ese enorme miembro dentro de su trasero, con rudeza y sin piedad azotaba las entrañas de aquella mujer que se debatía entre pedir ayuda o pedir más de lo que estaba haciendo, después de varias horas del placer carnal y corridas en todas las entradas de la pelinegra ambos se encontraban recostados sobre el suelo, ella encima de él desnudos y sudorosos anhelando que esta sesión se vuelva a repetir.

* * *

Heather era una ex-espía de los rebeldes que fue atrapada en uno de sus trabajos; torturada, humillada y desolada, abandonada en el campo de entrenamiento al aire libre, era invierno y la nieve se acumulaba a su alrededor matándola lentamente hasta que Patán mientras hacía un recorrido de rutina por las instalaciones la encontró, sin pensarlo la llevó a su barraca y la atendió hasta dejarla estable, ella estaría eternamente agradecida con aquel soldado que le devolvió la vida y la esperanza, desde entonces ella se ocultó en aquel pueblo atendiendo un bar de delincuentes fingiendo ser una y Patán después de cada misión la visitaba porque aunque no quería admitirlo la amaba.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen de verdad la demora, eh estado en semana de exámenes y presentando avances de proyectos importantes, bueno eh aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado que la verdad tenía tiempo que quería escribirlo, no se ustedes pero a mí me gustó.**

**LA ESCENA SEXUAL SE VIO REDUCIDA EN UN 57% PORQUE TENDÍA A REPETIR EL TEXTO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES ASÍ QUE METÍ ALGO DE HISTORIA PARA VARIAR Y SUAVIZAR EL CONTENIDO, QUE LES PARECE, COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS YA SABEN QUE SON BIEN RECIBIDAS.**

**maylu-lila: hola, demasiado para tu body, bueno si creo que me pasé un poco, lo siento pero estos capítulos cortos son cannon y no puedo meter algo que nunca pasó pero te avisó que va a pasar, hasta entonces ruego por tu paciencia.**

**the-rider-sel: lo suponía xD, y lo siento pero no puedo cumplir tu pedido de verdad, lo intenté pero me sentí incomodo al escribirlo, dime redundante o contradictorio por mis anteriores capítulos pero no puedo, de verdad lo siento.**

**vivitoon: si... delicioso..., gracias por tu comentario, puede ser tal vez, es que estos caps son cannon y no puedo inventar algo que no pasó, pero no te preocupes pronto va a pasar y requiero de tu paciencia, vale.**

**roger. min2014: si fue intenso, no se cómo se me ocurrió y creo que nunca más se me va a ocurrir este tipo de cosas por mi integridad física y mental, a ya ok y mi mejor número es el 57.**

**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE YA NO PUBLICARÉ ESCENAS SEXUALES POR EL HECHO DE QUE NECESITO DESCANSAR UN POCO ESA IDEA, ADEMÁS LA SIGUIENTE SERÁ GORE Y YA VERÉ SI ME SALE BIEN.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SU APOYO QUE ME ANIMAN A DEJAR DE JUGAR Y ESCRIBIR CON MÁS FRECUENCIA, GRACIAS DE VERDAD, NOS LEEMOS.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**BOOK ?: Darknest chapters**

**Capitulo 4**

**ADVERTENCIA: PEGI +18 (GORE)**

* * *

Tropas de la corporación recorrían las calles de la ciudad de los delincuentes, eran cientos de pelotones trotando junto con vehículos de combate registrando a cada cada civil que encontraban, algunos que se oponían eran asesinados de un tiro en la cabeza o degollados con espadas, era mejor que ser acribillado por las torretas automáticas de los carros de combate, mientras ellos marchaban la gente gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba que pararan, las mujeres eran secuestradas y algunas que se oponían les disparaba en la cabeza y el vientre, como animales sangrientos dejaban charcos de ese líquido carmesí por el suelo con formas de pisadas de botas y marcas de neumáticos, era una masacre causada por una persona.

En la taberna Heather limpiaba un vaso delicadamente con un trapo blanco, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro por la experiencia pasaba que tuvo con su amado, se sentía amada y nadie podía quitárselo, o tal vez si.

De la nada tropas irrumpieron en su tienda, atacando a sus clientes viendo cómo algunos eran asesinados, ella con miedo corrió para poder escapar, salió por la puerta trasera del establecimiento y se dispuso a saltar por encima de las casas, no podía ir por las calles porque estaban infestabas de soldados, algunos la habían visto escapar atrayendo la atención de todas las unidades, evadiendo obstáculos a gran velocidad gracias a sus botas "spectrum" que conferían a su portador gran agilidad y ligereza, se habían acabado las casas por recorrer pero un cable que unían las casas alejadas por la pista era suficiente para escapar por ahí, como un ninja recorrió el tensado cable mientras un carro pasaba debajo de ella apuntándola con su torreta, ella saltó evadiendo las balas y siguió corriendo hasta que un tiro de francotirador la derribó.

-A-ayúdame- su voz quebrada por el dolor intentando alzar el brazo para continuar -ayúdame, amor- y se desmayó mientras su espalda desangraba.

* * *

Poco a poco la conciencia volvía a ella, la luz cegadora de varios reflectores la obligaban a cerrar los parpados y adaptarse a la luz, se encontraba sentada en una silla metálica atada de manos y piernas, sabía dónde estaba y eso la llenaba de miedo y dolor, una voz electrónica le explicó su situación.

"Se le acusa de espiar e infiltrarse en la corporación, robar y entregar información clasificada a grupos revolucionarios, además de escapar de nuestras instalaciones, su castigo será ser sujeto de pruebas en uno de los proyectos que usted filtró"

Con esas frías palabras la ex-espía Heather abandonó toda esperanza de salvación, sabía que dentro de los laboratorios experimentaban con sujetos con resultados extremadamente perturbadores, un sujeto con arma en mano se posicionó detrás de ella y con un movimiento rápido la dejó inconsciente.

Al cabo de unas horas Heather despertó, se encontraba semi-desnuda y recostada sobre una camilla de cirujano, se sentía cansada y asustada mientras observaba el techo lleno de reflectores que iluminaban su rostro junto con su cuerpo, tenía miedo y esperaba a que su amado entrara por esa

puerta y la liberase una vez más pero conforme los segundos pasaban y varios médicos se colocaban a su alrededor ese deseo se quedó en el olvido.

Anestesiada pero aún consciente veía como los médicos abrían su piel con afiladas y pequeñas cuchillas, le dolía y veía como su sangre emanaba de dichas aberturas, su corazón latía más fuerte a medida que los cortes aumentaban, gemía del dolor y el frío que sentía en esa sala, su miedo crecía e intentaba buscar su lugar feliz al lado de su amante pero un chirrido de pequeños neumáticos la despertaron y obligándola a girar su cabeza para saber que era, grande fue su sorpresa al ver múltiples artefactos metálicos, grandes piezas de acero de aspecto aterrador que se colocaban al lado de los cirujanos, gritó de dolor al sentir su pecho abrirse y se desmayó al ver sus órganos expuestos gracias a un espejo que se encontraba frente a ella, en su mente se quedaba esa imagen de cómo era desvicerada.

Un grupo de ingenieros y doctores entraron a la sala, se estaban preparando para la siguiente fase, la fase más dolorosa para cualquier mortal, Heather débil abrió los ojos y aterrarse al ver como le extirpaban las costillas, quería desmayarse pero le era imposible, estaba en shock y más al ver como uno de sus pulmones era extraído de su cuerpo, siguió viendo aquella aterradora escena expectante de cómo le quitaban uno de sus riñones y el estómago, sentía dolor, mucho dolor y asco por lo que le estaban asiendo, los ingenieros se acercaban y se pusieron manos a la obra agarrando tubos delgados y colocándolos dentro de ella, tomaron aquellos artefactos metálicos e igualmente lo pusieron dentro de ella ensamblandolos, eran emuladores de sus órganos faltantes, uno de ellos indicó para con la mano el siguiente procedimiento y ella aún consiente veía como traían afiladas sierras y como si se tratase de ganado le cortaron la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo derramando sangre por todo el suelo, ella deseaba la muerte para no seguir con este sufrimiento pero aún faltaba mucha más agonía por delante.

Los médicos bañados en sangre empezaron a implantar más cables dentro de su cuerpo, soldar las costillas y reemplaza las extremidades faltantes con prótesis mecánicas, el proceso de unir las extremidades fue extremadamente doloroso, debían arrancar ciertos músculos, unir nervios con finos cables y atornillar el hueso con el soporte de la prótesis, pasaron varias horas hasta que el proceso terminó, ella yacía inconsciente mirando a un lado con los ojos en blanco derramando espuma por la boca, la reanimaron con desfibriladores haciendo latir su corazón nuevamente.

En ese instante en que los médicos celebraban con éxito, un sujeto derribó la puerta de una patada y desenfundando su pesada escopeta acribilló a todos, de su arma salían múltiples clavos que perforaban los delgados cuerpos de aquellos "doctores" se acercó a su amada y quiso llorar al verla destruida, ella abrió los ojos asustándolo porque esos ojos no eran suyos, eran implantes oculares con un tono ámbar en el iris, pero lo que más le dolió era oír las siguientes palabras.

_"¿Quien eres? Usuario no identificado en mi base de datos, muéstreme su identificación o de lo contrario me veré obligada a llamar a las autoridades pertinentes"_

Su voz era fría y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como un robot, la tomó con ambos brazos y se la llevó, no soportó y empezó a llorar derramando lágrimas sobre el cuerpo desnudo lleno de cicatrices, metal y sangre de su amada, tenía la culpa por no llegar a tiempo y se culpaba por todo, ella lo miraba analizando su imagen, algo dentro de ella gritaba su nombre pero la máquina no lo reconocía.

* * *

**Hola a todos, dije que sería un capítulo gore, bueno es más fácil imaginarlo y verlo que escribirlo, ademas me era complicado poner algo de historia y la escena principal en 1000 palabras pero la idea se entiende no? Bueno quiero decirles que tal vez haya una tercera parte, o escenas del pasado, díganme que tipo de capítulo quieren 1. Recuerdos sangrientos, 2. Sueños de un futuro mejor o 3. Tercera parte de esta pequeña historia.**

**DÍGANMELO**** EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**maylu-lila: ok ok, espero que este capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas, acepto críticas de tu parte.**

**The-rider-sel: gracias por tu comprensión, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Ale: Me parece una gran idea, la tomaré en cuenta, gracias por tu aporte. **

**Pao Madox frost: jaja, bueno logré mi propósito, espero tu comentario. **

**Roger. Min2014: comenta antes de morir porfa xD. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO, ESTOY EN PARCIALES Y LES ESTOY PUBLICANDO ESTO, BUENO TODO SEA POR LECTORES, BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR NOS LEEMOS.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**BOOK ?: Darknest chapters**

**Capitulo 5**

**ADVERTENCIA: PEGI +57 (ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS)**

* * *

Todo se veía desértico, un escenario apocalíptico producto de la gran explosión nuclear que se erguía imponente sobre el horizonte, en el suelo reposaban cadáveres calcinados, esqueletos carbonizados y lo que alguna vez fue un bosque lleno de vida. Hombres y mujeres de todas partes del mundo veían ese hongo desintegrar el centro de la corporación, evaporando todos los males que habían causado, los brutales e inhumanos experimentos y la monstruosa dictadura que consumía la tierra. Aquel colosal hongo se veía desde el espacio, múltiples cámaras de los satélites captaban las imágenes, grababan y retransmitían hacia todos los televisores en los diferentes estados antes oprimidos, la gente celebraba por la libertad adquirida y las renovadas esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

Desde un risco dos seres observaban la explosión nuclear, abrazados con una sonrisa en sus secos y cansados rostros. Habían luchado todos estos años y por fin veían el fruto de sus sacrificios para salvar a la humanidad, uno de los seres posó sus manos en el vientre de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

-_Yo luché, lucho y lucharé por ustedes_\- sus ojos verdes llenos de vida se posaban sobre los de su amada mujer -_porque son lo más importante para mí y los protegeré como siempre lo he hecho, con mi vida_\- se acercó al rostro de su amada y la beso mientras el hongo radioactivo se mostraba a lo lejos tras de ellos.

En un barco crucero se podía ver a una familia posarse sobre la barandilla del borde del mismo, los tres de pelo rubio, un padre y madre que a la vez eran hermanos y pareja, con su hijo en medio quien ya tenía once años. Ambos padres dejaron de ser mercenarios para dedicarse a su hijo fruto de su amor prohibido, para ellos el dinero no era problema porque poseían los ahorros de todos sus contratos cumplidos, la familia veía el mar ondear con la fuerza del viento mientras pensaban en su destino y un nuevo futuro juntos, deseando cada vez más encontrar la felicidad.

Las nuevas ciudades crecían y se desarrollaban, la naturaleza seguía su curso reparando y eliminando los restos de experimentos y marionetas de carne descomponiéndolos. La tierra se tornaba nuevamente de un color verde lleno de vida, los años de la corporación parásito habían terminado y sus subordinados fueron llevados a juicios y posteriormente silenciados.

* * *

Despues de tantos sacrificios y litros de sangre derramada, ambos amantes se encontraban en medio de un frondoso bosque, desnudos mientras se besaban con pasión y lujuria. El cuerpo del guerrero marcado por las múltiples cicatrices y sus poderosos músculos excitaban mucho a su amada quien ansiosa usaba sus suaves manos para sentir cada milímetro de la piel de su amado, él no se quedaba atrás recorriendo con sus frías manos el escultural y sensual cuerpo de su mujer, apretando uno de sus senos escuchando sus gemidos despertando en él su instinto salvaje que lo condenaba, ella esperaba eso arrojando a su hombre al suelo mientras mostraba su húmeda intimidad y formaba una sonrisa pícara y seductora que incitaban más al guerrero de hacerla suya nuevamente como siempre lo había deseado. Un gruñido del guerrero resonó en todo el ambiente al sentir los cálidos labios de su víctima absorber su miembro con absoluta maestría, el guerrero de ojos esmeralda se sentía débil y solo podía gruñir de placer mientras su amada victima hacer su trabajo, pasaron los segundos y gritó liberando su semen dentro dela boca de su amada quien lo tragó todo mostrando una sonrisa seductora y diciendo las sensuales palabras –_estuvo delicioso pero aún no es suficiente_–, ella aún desesperada se acercó al rostro del guerrero para mirarlo a los ojos, sus ojos azules como zafiros luchaban contra las esmeraldas de su amado, un beso apasionado fue suficiente para concluir con un temporal empate. Ella ansiosa de sentir al guerrero dentro de ella se posiciono arrodillándose para iniciar el acto sexual mientras el guerrero se encontraba tendido en el fresco césped pero él no quería ser el dominado, no era la víctima y con eso en mente arremetió contra ella tumbándola al suelo y tomando su cuello con sus afilados dientes la perforó sin compasión mientras el rostro de la rubia de ojos azules mostraba un gesto lleno de miedo y dolor, pero con cada brutal embestida el miedo se cambió por placer y el dolor por el deseo de sentir aún más fuerte eso que tanto añoraba y quería con locura, sus gemidos resonaban por todo el bosque asustando a las múltiples criaturas que ahí vivían, el guerrero seguía mordiendo el cuello de su víctima mientras sus manos violaban el esculpido cuerpo, ligeras gotas de sangre bañando sus dientes fue el inicio de un abrupto frenesí que hizo a su víctima gritar de dolor y placer mientras sentía como su vientre era destruido por el hombre que amaba y después un poderoso golpe que perforó su útero seguido de la liberación de su ardiente semilla, ella solo pudo gritar del placer y la emoción que solo él podía hacerla sentir así.

El guerrero aún estaba "drogado" del placer y con la adrenalina aún en su cuerpo decidió seguir aquel acto que dejó de ser una muestra de amor a una lucha por el control, la sumisión y el poder. Ella sentada sobre el césped aún no se había recuperado de la estampida desatada sobre su colorada flor y veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción como el abundante líquido lechoso brotaba de ésta, pero no duró mucho al sentir nuevamente un golpe sobre ella que la mandó nuevamente al suelo y ver aquellos ojos carmesí sedientos de ella para simplemente sonreír y decir –_Hazme tuya_–, aquel acto se prolongó por varias horas hasta que ambos quedaron abrazados, sudorosos y recostados sobre el suelo desnudos.

* * *

Todo volvía a su estado original, antes de que el terror se hiciera presente, por un camino desértico se podía ver a un hombre de pelo negro y cuerpo enorme, su ropa envuelta por una gabardina negra y una mirada seria mientras a su lado caminaba una mujer de cabellera negra y una sonrisa tímida envuelta en una capa de con capucha de algodón color blanca.

-_Vamos querida, aún nos falta mucho para encontrar nuestra felicidad_\- dijo el corpulento hombre tomando la metálica mano de su amada y de un tirón cargarla al estilo novia mientras reía a carcajadas.

Las nombres de múltiples hombres, mujeres y niños muertos en el periodo de la corporación se encontraban tallados sobre piedra negra en un enorme santuario dedicado a las víctimas de esa época pero nadie sabía que había miles de desaparecidos más sin ser nombrados, secretos que los cadáveres de los líderes de la ex-corporación se negaban a confesar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen por la demora, múltiples eventos me tuvieron ocupado, pero no se preocupen aún estoy vivo y listo para seguir publicando las historias y escenas que tanto les gustan.**

**COMO SABRÁN EN ESTE CAPÍTULO CUMPLÍ DOS COSAS, EL CAPÍTULO CON EL TEMA QUE PIDIERON Y LA RELACIÓN HICCSTRID QUE ALGUNOS ESPERABAN, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU PERVERTIDO AGRADO xD.**

**the-rider-sel: que bueno, de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, y aquí está lo que pedías espero que cumpla tus espectativas, nos leemos.**

**Ale HH Greysteele: Me alegra haber logrado el efecto cruel y dramático que esperaba, gracias por leer.**

**maylu-liya: Aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperabas, con un plus para que disfrutes, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

** 2014: No se puede satisfacer a todos -_-, Pero no me importa, espero que te haya gustado este cap, nos leemos.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO RECIBIR MÁS PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**Y temo decirles que esta historia está llegando a su fin (creo que el siguiente es el último), puesto que era solo un anexo erótico para el fic original, ademas se me están acabando las ideas, pero esto no acaba aquí no no, para cuando salga el BOOK 2 tambien tendrá su anexo erótico, espero su paciencia y comprensión. DEBERÍAN PAGARME COMO LO HACEN EN OTRAS HISTORIETAS, PERO BUENO, ME CONFORMO CON SUS REVIEWS.**

**Para el capítulo anterior me inspiré en un Creepypasta llamado SCP-191 (con el sufijo "español" para que puedan leerlo),**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, CON ESTO TERMINADO TAMBIEN TENDRÉ MÁS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR OTROS, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, HASTA LUEGO Y UN "NOS LEEMOS", GRACIAS.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**BOOK ?: Darknest chapters**

**Capitulo 6: Final  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: PEGI +75 (HARDCORE)**

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo alejado del control de la corporación por su geografía, localizado a una gran altitud entre valles y montañas, un hombre corpulento cargaba un cuerpo femenino en brazos. El hombre de pelo negro y desordenado que le llegaba hasta los hombros llevaba días cargando aquel cuerpo inconsciente, una pequeña lágrima cayó suavemente en la mejilla de su amada al verla dormir plácidamente, fría como el metal, le dolía no poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo ni el sabor de sus labios, la había perdido y no podría recuperarla por más que quisiera.

Fue su culpa que su amada quedara inconsciente porque se comportaba de manera errática y compulsiva, producto del trauma de su transformación. Patán intentó por todos los medios calmarla pero ella no respondía, bastaron tranquilizantes y somníferos para que durmiera como lo hacía hasta ahora, no le importaba el creciente dolor en sus fornidos brazos ni que sus pies quemaran, solo quería llevarla a su hogar y despertarla, iniciar una nueva vida, juntos y alejados de todo el mal de la corporación y del mundo.

Patán llegó a la puerta de su casa con su amada en brazos, al entrar se dirigió a su cama para depositarla suavemente e intentar despertarla, veía mejor su cuerpo semi-desnudo y demacrado, una profunda sensación de culpa lo invadió, si hubiera llegado antes, si le hubiera insistido para que dejara ese lugar tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero no podía retroceder en el tiempo, aun así la amaba y ahora dedicaría todo su tiempo a ella, dejaría la corporación desapareciendo del mapa, el cómo lo pensaría después.

Heather abría lentamente sus falsos ojos mientras observaba como una pantalla sus signos vitales, diagnósticos del estado de su cuerpo, temperatura corporal, etc. Patán al verla despertar la abrazó con fuerza para desconcierto de la joven, estaba extrañada porque no lo recordaba y con dificultad alzó su metálico brazo y tomarlo de la mejilla, ambos se miraron y una tímida sonrisa se posó en el rostro de la ciborg alegrando al soldado quien no aguanto las ganas y la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella, sentía sus fríos labios chocar contra los suyos y el no dudó en protegerla con su cuerpo, abrazados mientras compartían el mutuo calor que tanto necesitaban.

_-No te recuerdo- su voz fría mientras su metálica mano se posa sobre la de su amante -pero lo lograré, solo espérame-._

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y Heather ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, ya podía caminar y correr con naturalidad, dominaba la movilidad de sus extremidades mecánicas y cada vez más su memoria se recuperaba. Las semanas se volvieron meses, la joven ciborg había recuperado casi toda su memoria y llegó a entender el software de su cerebro, para Patán era un milagro haber recuperado a su amada quien lo abrazaba con mucho amor y lo besaba con sus cálidos labios que el soldado tanto extrañaba.

Un año pasó después de la tortura de Heather, ella se encontraba nerviosa recostada en su cama mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, estaba sola porque Patán había ido a comprar víveres para la cena. El rostro de la ciborg poco a poco se coloraba, la computadora de su cerebro indicaban las altas temperaturas que su organismo estaba sintiendo, pocas eran las palabras para que uno descifrara lo que necesitaba, un año sin placer, un año de dolor y tortura. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe asustándola y sacándola de sus lujuriosos pensamientos, se acercó lentamente por los pasillos para verlo a él, su amante con el torso desnudo depositando las compras mientras sus músculos se hinchaban por simple acto de moverlas, estaba excitada y debía tenerlo a como dé lugar. Heather se abalanzó sobre Patán y lo besó apasionadamente tumbándolo por la sorpresa, desesperada acariciaba su cuerpo mientras continuaba besándolo, sus piezas mecánicas zumbaban y rechinaban producto de los desesperados movimientos de la ciborg.

El soldado se encontraba en un debate interno entre lo que deseaba hacer y hacerla suya nuevamente como lo hicieron antes del "accidente", y el deber como su protector y evitar lastimarla por su condición que probablemente terminaría muriendo si algo saliera mal, pero el constante ataque de Heather no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar e intentó mantenerse volteando la cabeza en señal de negación.

_-¿Ya no me quieres?- dijo en un susurro la joven quien se retiraba de su pecho -es porque soy así, verdad- dijo seria señalándose a sí misma._

Ese fue un golpe bajo para el soldado e intentó por todos los medios pedirle perdón pero ella lo único que buscaba era eso, eso dentro de ella y no le importaba nada, solo sentir el deseo y el placer tuvo alguna vez con su amante.

_-Entonces, hazme tuya- su voz lujuriosa encendió la llama dentro del soldado y ambos se amaron más que nunca._

* * *

Los gemidos femeninos se hicieron presentes inundando el silencio de la noche, ambos amantes se encontraban en el suelo, él debajo de ella moviéndose rítmicamente bañados en sudor y saliva, Heather sentía que sus circuitos se fundían con cada embestida del soldado, su órgano reproductor era parcialmente sintético y aún podía sentir todo el placer que su amado le otorgaba, sus latidos se aceleraban más y más, sus cuerpos se movían arriba y abajo rítmicamente hasta alcanzar el tan deseado orgasmo. Ella gritó de placer al sentir todo el amor de su amante dentro de ella, y se recostados parcialmente cansados mientras se miraban a los ojos, la noche continuaba y ambos se sonrieron, lo hicieron en todas las posiciones posibles, sus fluidos corporales los excitaban más y el zumbido de las extremidades mecánicas de su amada lo incitaba de alguna manera a despertar su bestia interior, él intentaba ser gentil con ella pero sentir y acariciar su hermoso cuerpo le hacían cada vez más difícil su propósito. Las horas pasaron y ambos gritaban de placer mientras una ola de sensaciones recorría sus cuerpos, ambos cansados y sudorosos se abrazaron, se besaron y se desearon buenas noches.

Pasaron las semanas desde aquel acto de amor mutuo entre estos amantes, Patán decidió trabajar en el campo portando una ropa de granjero que le quedaba extremadamente ajustado pero que su esposa adoraba, si, ellos se casaron, una boda sencilla en realidad pero muy gratificante para ambos, olvidando el pasado decidieron forjar su propio futuro juntos, como familia porque ninguno de los dos sabía que una nueva vida se estaba desarrollando dentro del vientre de la ex espía, mitad máquina, esposa y mujer Heather.

Dios te bendiga.

FIN

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dando por finalizado la pequeña historia de Heather y Patán con posible continuación como spin-off.**

**EPÍLOGO PRONTO.**

**the-rider-sel: espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por todo tu apoyo y comprensión.**

**maylu-liya: De nada, espero que este capítulo sea tambien de tu agrado. **

**roger. min2014: Son sueños de un futuro mejor, no todo es verdad pero te adelanto que la corporación si va a caer, tarde o temprano todos caen.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO RECIBIR MÁS PARA PODER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**DATO ADICIONAL EXTRA: Tengo una cuenta de facebook que creé dedicado a los lectores que deseen ver algunos proyectos, avances, relatos propios, etc. Ademas de poder conversar más fluidamente, se llama: Edson Emmanuel (Unknown).**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, HASTA LUEGO Y UN "NOS LEEMOS" Y HASTA PRONTO.**


	7. Epílogo

**BOOK ?: Darknest chapters**

**Epílogo**

**ADVERTENCIA: PEGI… [ERROR] [Discreción por este tema]**

* * *

Hay recuerdos y experiencias que se deben quedar en secreto, situaciones que no debieron suceder y no desean que vuelva a pasar. Recuerdos que deben quedar en el olvido y nunca más regresar.

_Imágenes de una escuela se hicieron presentes, alumnos de varias edades se encontraban en un amplio gimnasio practicando deportes, haciendo ejercicios o conviviendo entre ellos, salvo un muchacho de 15 años que no hacía nada, solo observar con un gesto triste desde las ultimas gradas del gimnasio, su cuerpo era delgado, sus brazos no eran fuertes y su rostro era siempre blanco de golpes, su corto cabello rojizo lo hacía resaltar por más invisible que intentase ser, era el único con esa tonalidad de cabello y eso a una muchacha le gustaba. Una joven de 17 años de pelo marrón y largo se encontraba practicando gimnasia con gesto triste junto a sus "amigas" porque a ella no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de deporte, la obligaban por sus notas. Ella era muy inteligente para una joven como ella y eso lo aprovechaban sus compañeras abusando de ella y extorsionándola, para ella era algo común y lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir era la pronta graduación y el pelirrojo que tanto amaba en secreto._

_Los meses pasaron, era de noche y en la escuela se celebraba el fin de la escuela, ella se encontraba sentada en una esquina observando a sus compañeros bailar embriagarse y ligar, sonrió porque ya todo acabó y celebraba eso con un jugo de naranja, no muy lejos de ella un joven de cabello pelirrojo se encontraba observando la misma escena y un gesto melancólico se hizo presente en su rostro -Y ahora qué voy a hacer-, quiso irse y con eso en mente se retiró pasando por la mirada de la muchacha quien lo hacía suspirar repetidas veces, no se detuvo y continuó su camino. Ella estaba nerviosa, tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver y armándose del todo el valor que tenía guardado lo siguió y gritó su nombre._

_-¡ESTOICO!-._

_Después de ese llamado el muchacho no pudo recordar lo siguiente ni ella tampoco, se dejaron llevar y al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban abrazados besándose apasionadamente, ella decidió continuar en su casa y con sonrisa coqueta lo convenció, grave error. Al cabo de una hora, ambos se encontraban en la casa de la joven y Estoico extrañado al ver a nadie más que ella analizó sus infantiles teorías, pero su mente inocente no estaba preparada para lo que venía._

_-V-va-Valka- dijo el muchacho con esfuerzo._

_No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la joven posaba frente a él en ropa interior blanca y se dirigía lentamente hacia él con un rostro provocativo, era hermosa, muy hermosa y esto es un sueño, pensaba para sus adentros, ella decidida se abalanzó contra él y empezó a besarlo por toda la cara, rápidamente le quitó su ropa y el muchacho aún no procesaba lo que estaba pasando._

_Pasaron los minutos y ella ya estaba sobre la cama de sus padres absorbiendo el erecto miembro del muchacho que la hacía masturbarse todas las noches, Estoico se encontraba asustado, estaba siendo violado por la niña que tanto amaba, no quería hacer eso porque era menor y la respetaba, no creía lo que estaba pasando y deseaba despertar, pero la noche era joven y ella aún no estaba satisfecha._

_Totalmente desvergonzada se quitó lo poco que le quedaba de ropa y se posicionó encima de él para sentir su carne dentro de ella, lo había soñado y deseado tanto que ya no podía irse para atrás, lentamente ella frotó la punta de su intimidad con el miembro del desesperado muchacho que intentaba escapar sin éxito, estaba amarrado a la cama con sogas._

_-Eres mío y te guste o no, tendré a tú hijo en mi vientre- su voz era seductora y amenazante seguido por una ligera risa de satisfacción._

_Esa noche estuvo envuelta por gritos y gemidos, algunos de dolor, otros de placer y la mayoría de desesperación, la noche en la que Estoico fue abusado y marcado para siempre._

Recuerdos que se quedan grabados en el alma de las personas y solo desaparecen con la muerte.

_Esa no fue la última vez que lo hicieron, cada semana, cada mes y por un año Estoico fue abusado por la mujer que amaba, se había acostumbrado y ahora lo disfrutaba pero no quería ser siempre la víctima, estaba cansado de ser el juguete y decidió una noche de domingo ser el depredador y no la presa._

_Valka se encontraba en su casa cambiándose de ropa, desnuda se dirigió al baño y no pudo evitar gritar al ver a su juguete sexual salir con un rostro serio de la ducha, ella se alejaba cubriéndose su cuerpo con sus manos intentando escapar mientras el muchacho la seguía con pasos lentos hasta que ella se quedó sin salida._

_-Q-qu-qué me v-vas a hacer- dijo Valka totalmente asustada._

_-Esta noche serás mía- su voz no podía ser más fría y tenebrosa._

_Rudo, salvaje e sin piedad tomo a su amada y la arrastró hasta la cama, su cuerpo era más fornido producto del ejercicio que practicaba todos los días, la tiró a la cama y ella desconcertada solo miraba como el joven que tanto amaba se volvía en su contra, de la misma manera salvaje y brutal la embistió haciéndola gritar de dolor, sus ojos esmeralda se cristalizaban por las lágrimas mientras sentía como el joven seguía penetrándola sin parar. Con el pasar de los minutos no pudo evitar sentir placer ser la víctima y aunque Estoico sea menor que ella lo hacía como todo un hombre._

_Esa noche estuvo envuelta por gritos y gemidos, algunos de dolor, otros de placer y la mayoría de desesperación, la noche en la que Valka fue abusada y marcada para siempre._

_Después de eso, ambos se declararon amor eterno, un amor retorcido para cualquiera pero a ellos poco les importaba, ambos fueron a la universidad graduándose con honores, Estoico presentó ante sus compañeros una propuesta de negocios y un invento revolucionario, ella se sentía orgullosa de él y lo celebraron con una noche de sexo, deseo y pasión hasta el amanecer, esa noche el vientre de Valka fue bendecida con un hijo y el mundo fue maldecido por el inicio de la corporación, gracias al invento de Estoico y las empresas que invirtieron en él._

FIN

* * *

**Hola pervertidos, ¿cómo les va? Hoy se termina lamentablemente esta pequeña historia +18 con este capítulo picante, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y toda la historia en general.**

**ME DISCULPO POR EL TEMA QUE TRATÉ AQUÍ, AMBOS SON MENORES DE EDAD Y POR ESO NO DETALLE TODO LO QUE PASÓ, AÚN ASÍ PIDO DISCRECIÓN Y QUE NUNCA MÁS TRATARÉ ESTOS TEMAS, NUEVAMENTE LO SIENTO.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, para el próximo librito +18, todo estará mejor detallado, con escenarios y pensamientos incluso estará a color, xD.**

**Ale HH Greysteele:**** qué bueno que te haya gustado y espero que hayas podido leer mi PM, también espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Maylu-liya:**** Si y aquí está, espero que te haya gustado y me mandes tu comentario o crítica correspondiente.**

**DATO EXTRA: Me había creado una cuenta nueva de Facebook para publicar algunos relatos y publicar avances de nuevos fics, es para ustedes y para coder conversar mejor, pueden buscarme como "Grim Reader" agradecería sus solicitudes para los que deseen leerme más, gracias.**

**MUCHAS DUDAS SERÁN RESUELTAS EN EL FIC ORIGINAL (BOOK 1) Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS CORRESPONDIENTES, GRACIAS POR LEER Y APOYARME, A SIDO UN GUSTO PARA MÍ ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES, NOS LEEMOS, CUÍDENSE.**


End file.
